The Mundy of Fabletown
by FineChyna
Summary: Sequel to The Girl Who Found Out. A one shot compendium of Madison's adventures in Fabletown.
1. Grey Heart (Shotgun Steve) Part 1

**A/N Hello, everyone! I'm back! Man, I have really missed writing for you guys. Creating the Girl Who Found Out was so much fun, I'm really glad I'll be able to get back into the swing of things. Now, before I start, I want to say some things:**

**1. This is a miquel. If you haven't already read The Girl Who Found Out, go read it to understand what is happening.**

**2. This will be an interactive story. If you want a particular Fable to have a chapter, even an OC, send me a PM and I will make it happen!**

**Now, once again, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

_One week after the discovery of Fabletown_

I was walking down the street, hands in pockets, whistling. Yes, it was a little cliche, but I was in a good mood. So far, the week had gone by without a hint of trouble from any Fables, other than that one slightly terrifying visit from Bluebeard. After I had gotten home that night, I had jumped into bed and gone about the next day cheerfully. Just knowing that there was magic all around me was enough to put a spring in my step. The novelty had worn off slightly as the week went on, but still, I couldn't help but smile.

As I was walking down the empty street, I saw a glint of something in a nearby alley, like a glowing blue light. Curious, I stuck my head down the alley, looking from side to side. "Hello?" I called, squinting to see in the darkness. "Who's there?"

Faster than I could react, a hand short out of nowhere and grabbed me by the hair, dragging me into the alley. Pain shot up my scalp and I opened my mouth to scream, only to be silenced by a hand clamping shut over my mouth. I was suddenly crushed into a bear hug, arms pinned to my sides, and I felt cold breath in my ear.

I squirmed as hard as I could, twisting around and going so far as to bite the hand over my face. It didn't seem to bother whoever it was. I heard a chuckle from whoever was holding me. "Now, settle down, girlie," said the person, in a voice that was deep and resonant, but seemed to chatter out the words. "I ain't gonna hurt ya, unless ya make me. My boss wants to see ya."

I fell limp in the man's arms, tears beginning to flow down my face. The man proceeded to tie my arms to my sides. I winced, feeling the ropes dig into my skin.

After I was tied so tight that I could barely move, the man spun me around. For the first time, I saw his face.

He was a young man, maybe a few years older than me. He had ghostly pale skin and dark grey hair that was stood up in stiff spikes. His eyes were dark blue, but seemed almost dead, staring at me with a blank, glassy gaze. He was dressed in a steely grey suit with a silver emblem on his chest: a snake with its fangs sunk into a heart.

The man grinned at me mischeviously. "Come on, now," he said, grabbing the back of my ropes and dragging me down the alley. I tried to struggle, but as soon as I managed to pull against him, the man simply picked me up and carried me over his back.

I hung limp over his shoulder, mind spinning. What was happening? Who was this 'boss' he was taking me to see? This man was obviously a Fable, but I couldn't figure out what he would want with me.

Once we reached the end of the alley, the man paused. By straining my neck I could just see a glowing silver outline appear on the wall. It became a door, and without wasting a moment the man had thrown it open and walked through.

As the man walked, I looked around. We were in some sort of warehouse. People were walking everywhere, some carrying boxes, other talking to each other. What shocked me the most though, is how some were clearly Fables. In the time it took for the man to cross the room I saw a tiny satyr with dusty brown fur, a centaur with a shiny black coat, and something that looked almost like a young girl, if young girls were green and had pine needles for hair. They were talking to other people, or walking around carrying boxes, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Once we had reached the end of the room, the man put me down and had grabbed my ropes again. He leaned close and hissed in my ear. "Be good now, girlie."

In front of me was standing a man who, by the way everyone stood a distance away from him, I presumed him to be the leader. He was tall, with skin the color of chalk dust. His eyes were greenish-brown, like swamp water, and his hair alternated between stripes of black and white, combed back over his skull. He was dressed in a stiff black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. In his hand was a short wooden pipe, which still had smoke rising from it.

The man stared at me coldly, then shifted his gaze to the man holding onto me. "Isss thisss her, Ssskeleton?" he said, in a voice uncannily like a snake's, soft and dry, with a hiss on the letter _s_.

As the man spoke, I saw a green light shine from behind me. I craned my neck around and saw something that almost made me scream.

The man holding me was gone. In his place was a skeleton, only instead of white bones, his were steely gray. Instead of eyes, he had glowing blue orbs that peered out from empty sockets. He noticed me staring and grinned, displaying grey teeth that glinted in the low light. "Yup, it's her, boss!" He chattered. And I mean _literally _chattered. I could hear his teeth clicking together with every word.

The man in front of me nodded at the skeleton, giving him the smallest shadow of a smile. "Well done," he said. "You are dissssmissssed."

"Sure thing, boss!" said the skeleton, and with a clank of metal on metal he was off, leaving me standing there, tied up and completely at the mercy of the man in front of me.

The man waved a hand at everyone else. "You may all go. I want to have a word with our-" his lips curled into a smile that froze my heart, "-_friend,_ here."

Everyone else retreated to the other side of the room, heads lowered, shoulders hunched. The man looked at me again, cold eyes staring. "Sssso," he said lazily, "You're the girl who found out, right?"

I swallowed, my heart throbbing somewhere in my throat. "Y-yes," I managed to choke out. "And you are?"

The man frowned slightly, as if he was annoyed with me asking the questions. "Grey Heart," he said, walking over to me and roughly grabbing my ropes. "Now, come with me. We have a lot to dissscusssss."

The venom in his voice told me that he had far more in mind than talking.


	2. Grey Heart (Shotgun Steve) Part 2

**Hello, everyone! Now, this was originally gonna be one chapter, but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible, so I broke it. Because I forgot to say this last time, Grey Heart and The Iron Skeleton both belong to Shotgun Steve. Thanks, man! Now, time for...**

** COMMENT REVIEW TIME!**

** LostHero171: That is indeed what I said. Each chapter (or couple of chapters) will be Madison's interactions with other Fables over the course of five years. I will **_**only **_**stop when I run out of ideas.**

** Andrew 2000: Glad you liked it! Just to recap, I will do a direct sequel to the Girl Who Found Out, as long as people want one. **

** TheKittenAuthor:...Thanks. That's all I see now.**

** Cecilia Green: What, not logged in? Just jking. And as previously stated, yes, they are Steve's. Glad you like it!**

** Now, before I start, I am going to give you a clue for what to expect in the sequel. Just a name: Vivian. Let's see if you guys can guess! (and Cecilia, you better not tell!)**

** Now, as usual...LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Bigby strode into the Business Office, cigarette clenched between his teeth, smoke wreathing his face. The past week had been unusually quiet, all things considered. He had been sure that something bad would have happened now that Madison had learned about Fabletown. But the girl, true to her word, had kept a low profile, and Bigby hadn't seen her since last week.

In the office, Bigby could see Snow in a heated argument with Bluebeard, while Bufkin watched nervously from a nearby bookshelf. Bigby sighed, removing his cigarette and grinding it into the floor with his shoe. Ever since Madison had left the office, Bluebeard had been arguing non-stop with Snow about letting her walk away. No amount of glares or threats could shut him up.

Bigby walked up behind Bluebeard, intending to give him a piece of his mind. However, just as he opened his mouth, Snow looked at him over Bluebeard's shoulder. Bluebeard, noticing this, turned around. He sneered at Bigby. "Ah, hello Sheriff," he said in his usual oily voice. "Sorry you had to see that. I as just having a _conversation_ about some of the lower-class Fables in town." He turned back to Snow. "So, what do you plan to do, Ms. White?"

Sno huffed indignantly. "I've told you, Bluebeard, I can't _do_ anything. Grey is entitled to do what he wants, and as long as he isn't endangering the secrecy of Fabletown, I can't stop him. I don't care _what _he did to annoy you so much."

Bluebeard grinned condescendingly, arms crossed, as though he had won the argument. He abruptly turned and headed for the door. "Fine," he called over his shoulder. "But then again, I don't suppose kidnapping your little Mundy pal counts as 'endangering the secrecy of Fabletown' does it?"

If you had been one of the people standing outside the office at this point, you would have heard five seconds of absolute silence, followed by three voices roaring, "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to assssk you again," said Grey, grabbing both of my shoulders and leaning forwards so that his face was only a few inches from my own. "Who have you told?"<p>

Half an hour ago, my response would have been to angrily reply that I hadn't told anyone. At this point, however, I was in too much pain and too loopy to form words, let alone string them together to make a sentence. My arms had gone numb from being tied so tightly behind me, and every inch of my face throbbed. My stomach felt like it had been hit by a truck, and no matter how many times I swallowed, the taste of my own blood was evident in my mouth. I was light-headed from blood loss.

Finally, after swallowing a few more times, I lolled my head to one side and gave Grey the most reproachful look I could manage. "I tol you," I slurred through split lips. "I din't tell anyon."

Grey looked at me for a split second, then slapped me hard across the face. I barely felt it through the fog of pain I was already lost in. "Don't bullsssshit me, Mundy," he spat, pacing in front of me angrily. After a minute, he walked away, and I was in too much pain to look for him. An instant later, he was back, holding a syringe. "I hate to wasssste this on you," he growled, "but ssssince you seem too thick to resssspond to pain, then I have no other choicccce." Without another word he stabbed the needle into my arm and depressed the plunger.

I felt the needle going in, a tiny prick, but as the contents of it flowed through me, all my pain seemed to fade away, replaced by a feeling of contentment. This set off alarm bells in some tiny part of my mind. I struggled to speak. "Wha was tha?" I said, forcing myself to form the words, but it was getting harder and harder to think clearly. The rest of the room faded away, leaving only Grey's eyes burning into me. Maybe it was my imagination, but they seemed to be flickering, changing from swampy brown to bright silver and back, on and off like the beam of a lighthouse.

"Now," Grey whispered again, "Who have you told, girl?"

I started laughing weakly, feeling dizzy and tired from whatever Grey had injected into me. The words tumbled out of my mouth, without my having any control over what I said. "I kee telling you, I din't tell anyon!" I giggled feebly. This whole thing was just ridiculous. Why didn't he believe me?

Suddenly, there was a flash of green. Grey was gone. In his place was a giant black and white snake with burning silver eyes. It stared at me with a look of pure loathing. "Missserable girl!" It hissed, coiling backwards, preparing to lash out and strike me with gleaming silver fangs.

Suddenly, there was a bang. Both me and the snake turned and looked. In the doorway stood Bigby Wolf and Snow White. Snow looked horrified. Bigby looked furious.

"What the _fuck _did you do to her?" He bellowed.

The snake looked at Bigby calmly. "Hello, Ssssheriff," it said. "I _wasssss_ in the middle of interrogating her. I take it that you know her?"

"Yep," growled Bigby, clearly struggling not to pounce on the snake right there. "She has our Snow's permission to know about Fabletown. Now, unless you want that-" he pointed at me, "to happen to you-" he pointed at the snake, "get the hell away from her."

The snake dipped its head in mock respect. "Asss you wisssh, Ssssheriff." It turned back to me, eyes narrowed. "But I'll be keeping an eye on her." With that, the snake slithered off into the shadows.

Bigby ran over to where I was sitting. "Madison, are you ok?" he said.

I struggled to look up at her, blackness starting to spot my vision, and smiled. "Ne-er bedder," I managed to say. Then, I slumped over, unconscious.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the bright lights and general clutter of the Business Office. I was lying down on a thin cot, and there was a face leaning over me. A distinctly <em>green<em> face.

"Hello, Bufkin," I said.

The flying monkey's eyes widened. "Ms. White! Mr. Bigby! She's awake!"

In an instant, Snow and Bigby were hovering over me. "How do you feel, Madison?" said Snow anxiously.

I sat up, sore all over. "Like I was hit by a taxi," I groaned.

"That's perfectly normal," Snow said. "healing magic takes a lot out of a person.

"Healing magic?" My eyes widened. "What the heck happened?"

It was Bigby who spoke. "That was Grey Heart. He runs a big gang of Mundies and Fables around New York. He's a big fan of...vigilante justice."

When I gave him a puzzled look, Snow took over. "Because he stays isolated from most of Fabletown, he didn't realize that we had given you the O.K. He was trying to find out if you had told anyone about us. He hurt you...pretty bad. It took us a while to find you, because Bluebeard wasted a lot of time with his stupid complaints, and then it took even longer to get him to tell us where you were...he saw Grey's lacky grab you. When we did show up, you had lost a lot of blood and were doped up on sodium pentathol."

I let out a shaky breath. "Truth serum? Where the heck would he get truth serum?"

Snow shrugged. "He has friends in a lot of high places."

Slowly, I stood up, stretching to get rid of the kinks in my back. I smiled at Bigby and Snow. "Thank you for getting me out of that. I should probably get home, though. My mom must be worried."

Snow smiled at me. "You're right. Well...I'd say it was fun to see you, but I doubt the circumstance was ideal."

I laughed. "Yeah, you're right," I said, and with a nod to Bigby and a wave to Bufkin, I was out the door.


	3. Frau Trudy (Cecilia Green) Part 1

** Hello, everyone. I am tired. I't like, 11:00 as I post this, so sorry if I lack my usual zeal. I wanted to make sure this was up for everyone to enjoy, particularly TheKittenAuthor, who seemed really hyped. Now, before COMMENT REVIEW TIME, I want to say something. I opened a poll on my home page. I have gotten plenty of ideas for chapters in theis story, so now I want you guys to vote on which ones you want next! Go vote, please. The more people vote, the faster I can write these. Oh, and thanks to Cecilia Green for giving me the idea for this. You rock!**

** So yeah, COMMENT REVIEW TIME!**

** Skorpiee: Why, yessss, that isss quite an atrractive quirk, isssn't it? And asss they sssay, what doesssn't kill you makesss you ssstronger.**

** Andrew 2000: Thanks, man! The way I decide what they say is, "Can I imagine the words coming out of their mouth normally?" It usually works. And Calm Down! Don't panic! Here is the chapter.**

** TheKittenAuthor:...I really don't have a response to that. But to each her own. Or his, in other cases...**

** LostHero171: Thanks! As usual, I grow strong off of your praise. Soon I shall control the world! MWA HA HA!**

** Whatever. LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

_One month after the discovery of Fabletown_

Bigby leaned back casually in his old armchair, smoke blowing from between his teeth from the ever-present cigarette held between his lips. He had just gotten back from a long, relatively slow day at the office, which he spent catching up on the innumerable stacks of paperwork that came with every case. However, his heart had not really been in it. He kept thinking about Madison.

In all the milenia that he had lived, Bigby had never questioned the secrecy of Fabletown. Every Fable knew that Mundies wouldn't believe in fairy tales if you hit them in the face with it. That, and the fact that Snow was always enforcing the laws to keep things as "normal" as possible, meant that Bigby had assumed that Fabletown would remain a secret for as long as it needed to be. But somehow, a Mundy, a teenager at that, had found out about pretty much everything in _two goddamn days. _It had seriously rattled Bigby's confidence in Snow's and his own work.

He still remembered the day when he had interrogated her at the library. If he hadn't seen that book, he might have totally forgotten about her in a matter of weeks. Bigby would never admit it to anyone, but Madison was a good actress. For a Mundy.

Bigby frowned and leaned forward in his chair, still thinking about that day. The more he thought about it, the more an idea nagged at the back of his mind. He felt like he had forg-

Bigby's eyes widened. _Oh, shit!_

In five seconds, he was off to the office, the door to his apartment swinging open and a smoldering cigarette fizzling out on the floor.

Snow was in the middle of sorting through complaints on her desk and wishing she had a cup of coffee to perk herself up a bit when Bigby burst into the office in a whirl of hair and smoke. "Snow!" he shouted, oblivious to her flustered and somewhat annoyed expression. "Frau Trudy! I completely forgot about her!"

Snow was confused for a split second, but then her eyes widened in recognition. "You're right, Bigby!" She stood up and paced nervously, rubbing her temples. "With all the other stuff, it just..." she trailed off.

Bigby finished for her. "Slipped through the cracks?"

Snow blew her bangs out of her eyes with an exasperated huff. "Yes. Go ask Mirror where she is and _go get her!_ She could be distributing cursed objects right now!"

Bigby, knowing that Snow was close to snapping, hurried over to the mirror, which immediately turned into a smirking green face. "What do you wish to know?" intoned the mirror. "Remember to rhyme, Sheriff."

Bigby ground his teeth together angrily. "Mirror, mirror,...don't be...snooty. Show the witch by the name of Frau Trudy."

The mirror frowned, offended. "Fine," it said curtly, before dissolving in a swirl of green mist to show a very familiar building. _Lady Liberty Public Library._

Bigby's eyes widened. "She's _there?"_

The image disappeared, replaced by a lazy smirk. "Yes. Better get along, Sheriff."

Bigby was already gone.

* * *

><p>The weather outside was terrible today.<p>

Rain lashed out at anyone who stepped outside, and every minute or so the library rattled with a thunderclap. Still, the fire was cozy, and there was plenty to read.

I was settled in my usual reclining spot, an old red chair by a window that looked out the front of the library. I was curled up, quietly flicking through _To Kill A Mockingbird _and watching the rain trickle down the window. I didn't have much to do today, school was out, and my mom was busy. I decided to come here to relax.

Just as Atticus Finch was raising his gun to shoot a rabid dog, the door to the library flew open. In stomped a very wet and red-faced Bigby Wolf, dressed in his usual get-up but without a cigarette for once. He looked around for a second, spotted Mrs. Trudy, the librarian, and made a beeline straight towards her. I gulped and sank down a little more into my chair. There was no one else in the library today. It was just me, a slightly batty old woman, and the Big Bad Wolf. Lovely.

Mrs. Trudy looked up from her desk as Bigby stopped in front of her and frowned. "Can I help you, Sheriff?" she said in a high, creaky voice.

Immediatly, I noticed that she had called him _Sheriff._ Only other Fables called him that.

"Yeah," growled Bigby quietly. I had to strain my ears to her him. "You can come quietly."

Mrs. Trudy blinked slowly. "I'm sorry," she rasped. "I'm not sure what you mean. What's the charge?"

Bigby's scowl deepened. "How about giving idiots like Jack cursed objects? Is that a good enough charge?"

Mrs. Trudy's eyes darted around nervously, and finally settled on me. She stood up suddenly, pointed at me, and screeched, "You there! You heard him! He's mad! Call the police!"

Bigby's eye's followed her finger until they landed on me. He looked surprised. "Hey, Madison. You come here often?"

I looked calmly back. "Yep." I turned to the old librarian, who was now looking at me with horror. "Yes, Mrs. Trudy. I know about the Fables., although I can't say I know _your _story."

Mrs. Trudy stood up and slowly backed away, shaking her head from side to side in slow, jerky movements. "N-no! I don't know what you mean! I never gave Jack anything, especially not a cursed ring!"

Bigby raised an eyebrow. "I never said anything about a ring."

Mrs. Trudy seemed at a loss for words. She stood there, shaking and working her mouth like a fish on dry land. Finally, she raised a shaking hand and pointed it at Bigby. _"Caro de lukemattomia sanat, protekti awr eich tagabantay!" _she chanted in a hoarse, harsh voice that didn't match her own.

And then, before anyone could say anything else, every single book on the nearest shelf flew at Bigby in a flurry of paper and leather, burying him in a pile of words.


	4. Frau Trudy (Cecilia Green) Part 2

**Hello, everyone. I don't have much to say. So, I guess COMMENT REVIEW TIME!**

** LostHero171: Hey, don't worry, man. I only enjoy hurting people who really deserve it. I don't have plans for world domination, but even if I did, the only people that would have to fear me would be like, murderers, rapists, and pedophiles. Even thieves wouldn't have to bee too scared of me. I'm not a monster. And hey, maybe Trudy is just worried that Crystal is gonna be jealous...*gasp* I've said too much! That's for a later chaper!**

** Cecilia Green: Ugh, I'm really embarrassed to admit this, but I am going to say it: I wasn't going for any symbolism. I just was trying to think of a story, so I was like, "Hey! TKAM is a thing!" And then i just picked a random part. Sorry... Anyway, glad you liked it. I still can't find the comics, so I never saw Totenkinder in action. I'll just take your word for it. Glad you liked the chapter! And actually, I didn't really make her up. I don't remember the name of the story, but she's from something else. If fact, imma tell you a secret. You know, when I first introduced her, she was putting a log in the fire and going, "There. Nice and Bright"? Well, in her story, she turned a girl into a log and burned he and said, "wow. This is a nice, bright fire." So...yeah.**

** TheKittenAuthor: I'm fairly certain Crystal would win. If all the things you say are true, of course. Unless, of course, Trudy has some sick mind control repelling skills. Like moi. (Hey, if anyone wants to ever put me in a story where someone tries to mind control me, please do. I would read it so hard.)**

** So, yeah. Next chapter is where I will start using the poll. I just wanted to do this before I , Markiplier is having a charity livestream RIGHT NOW. GO WATCH. IT IS FOR CHARITY. PLUS, MARKIPLIER IS SUPER COOL.**

** Now, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

I stood there, gaping, as Bigby disappeared under about three hundred hardcover books. Mrs. Trudy barely looked like a crazy old librarian anymore. Her hair streamed out from behind her and crackled with tiny blue sparks. Her eyes were so wide they took up most of her head. She turned to me and cackled.

I stood for a second, expecting Bigby to reappear from underneath the book pile, but instead, they all flew neatly back to their places, revealing...nothing. Bigby was gone. I rounded on Mrs. Trudy. "Where is he?" I shrieked.

She cackled again. "Colonial America," she said. "And as for you..." she pointed at another book shelf and repeated her strange chant from before. " _Caro de lukemattomia sanat, protekti awr eich tagabantay!" _Before I could react, every book on the shelf she pointed at flew at me in a flurry of paper and buried me in darkness.

I flailed around blindly, suffocating in a mass of paper that stuck in my throat and choked me. Maybe I was imagining things, but the books seemed to be getting heavier, flowing together and turning crumblier, like...dirt.

I thrashed harder, panicking. I was buried alive, slowly smothering in a tomb of black soil. Dust flew into my lungs and I coughed, scrabbling at the dirt above me. My hands hit cool air, and with renewed effort I pushed more dirt away, suddenly realizing that I could _see._ I gave one last push, and my head erupted from the dirt. Coughing, I blinked dust out of my eyes and slowly looked around. I was in a small patch of dirt that was underneath a single withered tree. Everything else was stone. I was in a city, with cobbled paths and and tall, red-brick buildings. It didn't look very modern, but it wasn't ancient, either.

I slowly heaved myself out of the dirt and brushed off my clothes. Then, I did a double take. My clothes had changed. I was in an old-fashioned brown petticoat with long sleeves and ragged yellow lace at the cuffs. It looked like it might have been fancy, once, but was now old and worn. My shoes were dull black and had a tarnished buckle on top. I held a hand to my dirt-filled hair and noticed that it had somehow been swept into a messy bun.

I just stood there for a minute, trying to process what was happening. I couldn't. I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew what Mrs. Trudy had done, but I couldn't be sure yet. So, with nothing else to do and a desperate desire to move, I set off walking down the street.

I passed a few people as I walked, who looked at me with faces ranging from politely curious to open disgust. The women were dressed in fancy, frilly clothes with ruffles and bows in the worst places. The men were in sleek suits, and many of them carried canes or wore top hats.

I turned a corner and slammed into a figure in a top hat and a long black coat. They seemed fine, but I staggered back a few paces. I opened my mouth to apologize-

And abruptly ended up closing it again as the man swung a cane at me, clubbing me under the jaw and sending stars across my line of sight. I hit the ground with a thud. I looked up just in time to see the cane swinging towards my face, and to see the glaring red eyes of the person wielding it. With a _crack _ of pain and a rushing sound, blackness swept over me in a wave.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I wasn't exactly in a place. I mean, I must have been somewhere, because I had a body, but I couldn't see anything. Everything was white as far as I could see. I guess I was standing, but I couldn't really feel anything underneath me. I could have been upside down.<p>

I opened my mouth and said, "Hello?" At least, I tried too. I moved my mouth, but no sound came out. I tried again, this time yelling as loud as I could, but nothing happened.

I tried to pick a direction and walk, but without any ground or any landmarks, I wasn't even sure if I was moving. I started to wonder if maybe I was falling, and maybe I had been this whole time, and soon I would hit the ground. Then I started to wonder if maybe I was dead, and this was all there was when you died.

After an eternity, or maybe just a few minutes, I started hearing things. It started off small, little phantom bells and whistles just outside my range of hearing. Then, I started hearing voices. It was as if I was in a crowded restaurant, dozens of people chattering at once until their voices blended together into a nonsensical stream of chatter.

Then, I started seeing things. Again, it started off hardly noticeable, just blurs or shapes in the edges of my vision, then grew until the whole world was a mirage of looping lights and explosions of color that swirled and bled together. It was so disorienting that I eventually just curled up and closed my eyes, but it didn't help. The whole world was a laser light show, and a constant stream of noise flowed around me.

I started to feel numb, the feeling creeping in at my fingertips and toes. I opened my eyes and clearly saw, through the swirls of color that still plagued my vision, words floating into the air. The numb parts of me were dissolving into text that floated off and dissipated.

I should have been terrified, but the part of me that could feel seemed to have disappeared a long time ago. I just watched, mildly curious, as my hands and feet dissolved into text, the effect creeping up my arms and legs. I started to feel foggy, grayness swirling in with the rainbow of colors that were still whirling around me. The colors started to run like watercolor paint, bleeding together until it was all grey. I couldn't really tell, but I was pretty sure most of me was gone, dissolved into words and absorbed into nothing. I blinked one more time as I lost feeling in my neck, and words started to float in front of my eyes. But then, I heard a voice, creaky and frail, that pierced the flow of chatter that now faded away.

_ "Mga salita kan ti a ti milyong duše, odrekne onaj koji bor i sa yuta sa unod ug dugo!"_

Words started to appear out of nowhere, flowing together to form shapes that attached to me as arms and legs and a torso. I suddenly felt like I was swirling down a giant drain, spinning and spinning with the howl of wind in my ears. I opened my mouth to yell-

And suddenly slammed into solid ground. I groaned, a headache pounding away behind my eyes, and slowly got to my feet. I looked around and realized I was back in the library. Mrs. Trudy was sitting sulkily in a chair, hands cuffed behind her back. Behind her stood Bigby and Snow, Bigby looking impatient, Snow relieved. "Oh, thank God! She said that it might have been too late!"

I finally found my voice. "Ok," I said slowly, "What the _hell_ just happened?"

"Frau Trudy transported you and Bigby into books with a spell of her own design. You each took the place of a story character. Bigby was at the Boston Tea Party. Where were you?"

I blinked a few times, trying to remember what story matched what had happened to me. Finally, I shrugged. "I'm not sure. But what was the white place with the colors and words and stuff?"

Snow glared at Mrs. Trudy. "Apparently, once you've run the course of your character, you go into a sort of limbo. Eventually, you dissolve into words."

I shuddered, remembering the feeling of watching my arms and legs vanish. One thing was nagging at me still. "Well, how did I get out, then?"

"Bigby left really quickly, so I had Bufkin watch him in the mirror. Once I saw what happened, I had to find a magic-blocking object, and then I came here." Snow held out a small silver coin, stamped with a picture of a set of scales. "This coin shields the holder from most magic."

Bigby finally spoke up. "Can I just bring her in? I ended up having to save some British fucker from getting clubbed over the head with a tea crate. I just want to go home."

Snow nodded crisply, but couldn't hide a tiny smile. "That would probably be best.

Bigby walked over to Mrs. Trudy and roughly yanked her to her feet. "Frau Trudy, you are under arrest for the illegal trafficking of cursed objects, evading arrest, and for unprovoked attack on two individuals."

Mrs. Trudy sniffed indignantly. "Fine. Take me away, Wolf."

"With pleasure." Bigby walked out of the building with Mrs. Trudy trailing behind. Snow shot me an apologetic glance and followed him.

And so I was left standing there in an empty library.

As I was standing around, staring at the door, I noticed that there was a book by my feet. I guessed that this was the book I had landed in. I picked it up and read the cover.

_The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._


	5. Bigby Wolf and The Woodsman Part 1

** Hello, everyone! Sorry I'm a little late with this. So, in other news I am SOOOO happy, cause I was derping around on the interwebs the other day, and this one channel on Youtube posted a new video! What that channel does is, they take songs from musicals and stuff and make little animatics. Yes, they are My Little Pony animatics, but I still like them! This one was, "Hell to your Doorstep" from **_**The Count of Monte Cristo.**_** It was metal as heck. And by the by, the count of monte cristo (the character, also known as Edmund Dantes) is a Fable. He actually does appear in the comics. He owns a fencing academy called the Chateau d'If. Which, ironically, was the prison he was in for fourteen years in **_**The Count of Monte Cristo**_**.**

** *silence broken by a faint shout of 'NERD!'* Ok, fine. COMMENT REVIEW TIME!**

** TheKittenAuthor:...I like this character. I like her a lot.**

** LostHero171: The best so far? Really? Daaaaw, you! And British Bigby would be funny. I mean, he probably was there for that, being a fable and all...**

** Also, I'm starting to think I should end this story soon. Should I? It seems like no-one is reading it. Leave a comment with your opinion on this.**

** But enough jibber-jabber. LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

_Seven months after the discovery of Fabletown_

The call had arrived late in the afternoon. The owner of the tenement building that had once been owned by Mr. Toad had called Bigby sounding absolutely frantic. The owner, a forest fae by the name of Sitceach, had hastily explained that The Woodsman, once again, had gotten completely drunk and was smashing up the upper floor of the building. Sitceach, very much afraid of The Woodsman's ax, pleaded with the sheriff to come and sort him out.

Bigby exited the taxi that had taken him to the South Bronx, and, typically, pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply and blowing smoke. With brisk, confident strides he walked up to the door and pulled it open. Inside was the tall, slender fae form of Sitceach. He turned and smiled cordially at the sheriff, wincing at a crash from upstairs. Like all fae, he had a handsome, delicate face with soft cheekbones and a radiant smile. His hair was short and soft, the color of corn silk, and he had vibrant emerald eyes, that at the moment were gazing imploringly at Bigby. He was dressed in a simple bark brown polo shirt and dark brown pants.

"Hello, Sheriff," Sitceach said, in a low, musical voice laced with a slightly Irish accent. "Do forgive me for sounding impatient, but could you please go up there and set him straight? I am rather worried that he'll get bored of smashing the upstairs and come down here."

Bigby, not having any particular problem with Sitceach, nodded once and walked up the stairs. The rotted wood creaked under his feet, and he scowled to himself. He had hoped that the new owner would have started repairs on the building long ago, but sadly, that wasn't the case. The stairs still creaked, many of the doors refused to lock, and the air conditioning unit never did more than wheeze out cold clouds of dust.

At the top of the stairs, Bigby was met with a familiar long hallway. In the hall was The Woodsman, ax in hand, in the process of trying to remove it from where it was buried in a wall. The hallway was completely trashed. There were deep gouges in the walls and the pay phone had been reduced to wires and crumbled plastic that beeped sadly. The Woodsman turned at the sound of footsteps and scowled when he saw Bigby. "What the fuck are you doin' here, Dog?" He rumbled. "This ain't your business."

Bigby raised an eyebrow and dropped his cigarette, grinding it to ash beneath his shoe. "What? Your little fight with the wall?"

The Woodsman snarled, finally managing to wrench his ax free. The blade, carved with an ancient blessing, caught the light and gleamed. "It's more than that. That fucking frog and his kid keep breaking into my place and pawning my shit. I'm sending a message."

Bigby sighed. This was a whole new level of drunk, even for Woody. He really didn't feel like dealing with this.

He walked up to The Woodsman, and held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Ok, Woody, just pu-"

The ax split the air with a _swish_ as The Woodsman brought it down towards Bigby's head. He got out of the way just in time, diving to the side so that the ax embedded itself in the floor. Before The Woodsman could pull it out, Bigby slammed him into the nearest wall, keeping him there with one arm against his throat. "Woody, how many times am I going to have to kick your ass before you listen to me and stop drinking?"

The Woodsman clawed at the Sheriff's arm, before glaring at him reproachfully. "You can't tell me how to live my life!" He bellowed, finally wrenching free and dealing Bigby a backhand slap that sent him sprawling. The sheriff staggered to his feet and put a hand to his nose, which was bleeding freely. He swiped the blood away with one hand and glared at Woody. "Fine. You wanna do this the hard way? We can do this the hard way."

Without another word Bigby leaped at Woody. Before The Woodsman could react, Bigby had sunk a fist into his gut. He fell backwards with a wheeze. "Fuckin...mongrel," he choked.

Bigby was onto him before he could say anything else. He curled his fist and socked The Woodsman in the jaw, once, twice, three times. Woody grunted in pain each time, blood dripping from his mouth.

Bigby grabbed Woody by the collar of his green plaid shirt and raised him into the air. "Had enough?"

In response, The Woodsman spat a wad of bloody saliva into Bigby's eye. The Sheriff yelled and dropped him, and he hit the ground with a thud. He jumped drunkenly to his feet and pounced on Bigby, who had been busy wiping the blood out of his eye. Unfortunately, he had tackled the Sheriff in the direction of the stairs, and with a _thud _they both tumbled to the bottom, landing at the feet of a very startled Sitceach. "Sheriff Wolf!" he exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

Bigby stood up painfully, bending his neck to work out the kinks. "Yeah," he said, looking at the unconscious form of Woody sprawled at his feet. "Better than this asshole, anyway. How the hell did he get so drunk? He thought Toad was still here, and that he was taking his stuff."

Sitceach shifted uncomfortably. "That...may be my fault, Sheriff," he confessed. "I...told him he could store his alcohol with mine. He _may_ have gotten into some lotus wine."

Bigby looked at Sitceach impatiently. "_And?"_ he prompted.

Sitceach was clearly uncomfortable. "And...lotus wine is very...potent. It's meant for the fae. Normal alcohol is like water to us."

Bigby groaned. "Great."

Sitceach grinned apologetically. "Sorry, sheriff."

"It's fine," Bigby huffed. "I'll take him to the office." Without another word Bigby slung Woody over his shoulder and walked out of the building.

He propped Woody up against a lamp-post and stood at the curb, waiting for a taxi. He was so absorbed in looking for one that he didn't realize that The Woodsman had gotten up.

Suddenly, there was intense pressure around Bigby's throat. The Woodsman had snuck up behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold. Bigby's lungs burned. He clawed at Woody's arm, trying in vain to pry it off, but he didn't have the leverage. Black spots crept into the edges of his vision.

Just as he let the blackness consume his vision, he heard The Woodsman grunt in pain, and felt him release his grip. He also could have sworn he heard a voice saying, "Oh my God! Bigby!"

But by then, he was already gone.


	6. Bigby and The Woodsman Part 2

** Hello, everyone! So, first things first. I want to say thanks to everyone who commented and encouraged me to keep writing. It helps a ridiculously large amount.**

** Second, My life is a lie. I assume everyone knows Teen Titans? And then, I assume you all know teen titans go, right? Well, I just watched a clip from teen titans go, where they are sucked into a show sorta like mlp, but not good. There was a giant goblin, and one of the ponies, showing a rare display of realisticness, said, "Let's kick him in the face!" But Raven was like...*sigh* You know what? Just watch the clip. Here's the link: **** watch?v=nafLh01_yoY**** Anyone who likes teen titans go, watch that and then tell me with a straight face that it's a good show. Do it. I dare you.**

** Ok, now that I'm done. COMMENT REVIEW TIME!**

** NN009: It's fine, buddy. Glad you like this. I may end it a **_**little **_**before I run out of ideas, because I have a lot. But, then again, I may not.**

** Andrew 2000: Well, either it's Madison, or TheKittenAuthor.**

** skorpiee: Clarice? Ok...It's fine that you don't comment. People have lives. I understand. Glad you enjoyed it!**

** TheKittenAuthor: Um, Kitten? I wouldn't d- *Crystal appears and smacks Kitten in the face* Oh, HELL NO! HE'S MINE! *Grabs Bigby and disappears* *Walks over to give you a hand* Need some help, Kitten-Chan?**

** LostHero171: He might...I mean, you gotta be inconspicuous, right? Also, lotus wine is really potent. Like, **_**really. **_**Only Woody's Fableness kept him conscious. And glad you're following. Glad you like it! (I keep saying glad. Ugh.)**

** MalteseKen: Hey, I know you! Glad you like it!**

** Cecilia Green: It was a privilege to have you read it, my good friend. *Bows***

** Moo Giraffe: OHMAGASH MOO GIRAFFE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I MISSED YOU BUDDY! *Cough* Sorry about that. It's true though. Do you know what this means? The whole crew that read The Girl Who Found and commented frequently is here! YAY! And I still feel like my story doesn't deserve your praise. I'm happy that you think I'm getting better, I've tried to improve, and I'm glad that it shows!**

** Ok, remember, leave a comment, it helps! And now...**

** LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

You know those times when you're having a really bad day, and just when you think it can't _possibly _get worse, the universe goes out of its way to prove you wrong?

This was one of those times.

First, I had been run over on my way to school by a woman with a briefcase big enough to hold a German Shepard. Of course, when I hit the ground, I dropped my lunch, which then got run over by a car.

After a terrible, endless day at school, I was almost home when I realized I had left a book at school that I needed for homework. So, I trudged all the way back, got the book, and started the walk back home.

Then, of course, I had to save Bigby.

I had turned the corner, wanting to get home so I could start my homework and be done with today already, when I see Bigby wrapped in the chokehold of a giant, barrel-chested man with a bald head, full red beard, and a green plaid flannel shirt. Even from where I was I could see Bigby clawing at the man's arm, his struggles becoming slower as he ran out of air.

I started panicking. This man was going to kill Bigby, right in front of me, unless I stopped him. But what could I do? He was at least twice as big as me, and definitely stronger.

In sheer desperation I ran up behind the man, swung my backpack off my shoulders, and hit him in the head with in as hard as I could. Grunting in pain, he released Bigby, who fell to the ground and coughed hard. "Oh my God! Bigby!" I cried, trying to lean down and see if he was ok, but I stopped and jumped to the right as a fist the size of a football came crashing down on the spot where my head had been. The man who had been strangling Bigby glared at me furiously. "This ain't your fuckin' fight, bitch!" he roared, lurching at me with both hands reaching for my neck.

Thinking fast, I crouched down in the last second, tripping him and sending him toppling to the ground. There was a nasty _thunk _as his head hit something behind me. It wasn't the ground. I stood up and looked.

The man was sprawled out, unconscious, blood trickling down into his beard. Judging from the nasty cut on his head, I guessed that he'd fallen on the fire hydrant behind me. I didn't stop to check on him, though.

I ran back over to Bigby and leaned over to check his heart. His heartbeat was steady, thrumming evenly against his ribs. I sighed in relief and stood up a little, putting both hands on Bigby's side. Straining, I pushed the sheriff onto his side, and right away I spotted the handcuffs, hooked to his belt loop. I grinned and pulled them off, standing up and walking over to where the giant man was still sprawled out. Grabbing his arms, I fumbled with the handcuffs, finally succeeding in snapping them around his wrists. Satisfied with my work, I tried to step back, only to find that I couldn't. I suddenly realized that one of my sleeves had gotten caught in the cuffs.

I groaned. "Really?" I said to no one in particular.

I jumped as a gruff voice behind me answered. "Really."

I twisted around. Bigby had gotten up and was now looking at me with an expression that was part annoyance, part amusement. "How the hell did you manage to do _that?_" he asked, pointing at my wrist.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes with an exasperated huff. "I wish I knew. Can you get me out, please?"

Bigby snorted. "Nope. Keys are at the office. Looks like you're _both _coming with me."

I stared at him. "You've got to be kidding." When he shook his head, I growled through my teeth. "Oh, come _on!"_ I stared at him with my best puppy-dog eyes. "Can't you just cut me out?"

Bigby scratched his chin unconcernedly. "I could, but I doubt your mom would be happy about it."

Dang it. He was right. "Fine, then," I huffed. "Let's go.

* * *

><p>Since it would have been hard to explain to a taxi driver why Bigby was being followed by a teenager handcuffed to an unconscious man, we decided to walk to the office. Bigby grabbed The Woodsman, as I learned he was called, and, after kicking him a few times to make sure he stayed unconscious, slung him over his shoulder. He made sure to hang The Woodsman's arms down low enough so that I could trudge behind, looking like a prisoner forced to follow another in a chain line.<p>

The walk was uncomfortably quiet. Bigby strode ahead without saying a word, forcing me to speed walk to accommodate his brisk pace. In an effort to relieve the tension, I said, "So, ever been in any bar fights?"

Don't ask me what I was thinking. It was the first thing that came to me. To my surprise, Bigby answered. "Actually, yeah. Almost a year back, I got into a real bad scrap at the Trip Trap with a guy called Grendel. Ever heard of him?"

"You mean, _Beowulf_'s Grendel?" I asked, having read the poem once on a trip to the library.

I saw Bigby nod. "Yep. I was trying to talk to Woody here -" he jerked his head towards the limp form of The Woodsman, " - and Gren, asshole that he is, decided to say some...things, about me and Snow. Some really shitty things.

I was actually interested now. "So what did you do?" I asked, staring at Bigby with awe. He snorted. "I punched that little shit right in the face. We ended up having a huge fight. Tore up most of the bar.

"Really?" I said. "Wow, remind me to go there when I'm old enough to drink."

"Don't bother. It's a lousy place. They don't even give you lemon wedges."

I quickly turned my laugh into a cough.

* * *

><p>Once we finally reached to office, which was empty, Bigby went and got the key from a drawer. "Here you go," he said, unlocking the cuffs. I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks. What are you gonna do with him?" I pointed at The Woodsman.<p>

"Lock him up for a bit. Give him some fines. Punishment protocol is more Snow's thing, really," he answered casually. "But listen, you better hurry back. You left your backpack on the sidewalk.

My eyes widened. He was right! I turned and ran out the door, throwing a sentence over my shoulder. "You couldn't have told me sooner?"

I heard him chuckling all the way down the stairs.


	7. Chyna Part 1

** Hello, everyone! Now, listen, I know most of you are probably really salty about this late update, but let be explain. Today, in honor of Markiplier's charity **_**and **_**the fact that he recently hit 4 MILLION subscribers, me and my old chum Cecilia Green decided to have...**

** THE FIRST EVER CECILIA/CHYNA SUPER SPECIAL AMAZING UPDATE SPECTACULAR!**

** That's right! Today, we are uploading a lot on our fanfics. When you finish here, go check out my newest story, Can We Keep One, Max? I'm updating that too! Or, you can check Cecilia's stories! When you've read all you feel like reading, go watch the livestream at Mark's Twitch account at about 11 o'clock, or check out his Youtube channel. He is an amazingly funny guy, and I'm sure most of you would love him! And, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we decided to keep it a secret.**

** Now, COMMENT REVIEW TIME!**

** LostHero171: Well, if there's one thing I hate with a burning passion, it's when people forget or contradict their own headcanon. I am...**_**happy**_**...that you liked this! Your support always means so much to me! (And yeah, I saw what you did. Don't worry, I would have done the same thing.)**

** Andrew 2000: In the wolf among us, you had the option to make bigby a real jerk. Plus, he's probably a little wounded that a mundy saved him. Him, the big bad wolf.**

** TheKittenAuthor: Shhhh! We're giving away all the hints for later chapters! Shhhhh!**

** Cecilia Green: hey, I only swear because the fandom calls for it. And Rick Riordan? Dawwww... Thanks, pal!**

** Guest: Is that you, skorpiee? Either way, sorry you had to wait. I hope this is worth it.**

** Now, you've all waited long enough. Without further ado, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

_Seven months, three days after the discovery of Fabletown_

I stood outside the door to the Business Office, twirling a piece of my hair over my finger nervously. On my way home from school, Bigby had appeared out of nowhere and said that Snow wanted to talk to me, insisting that I come with him to the office. I kept asking him what she wanted, but he just shook his head and blew smoke from between his teeth. Did he _ever _stop smoking?

As soon as we got to the office, Bigby had asked (actually, it sounded more like he ordered) me to wait outside while he told Snow we were here. After dropping his cigarette and grinding it to dust beneath his shoe, he walked inside, leaving me to nervously wait.

It seemed like an eternity later that the door creaked open and Bigby came out. "You can go in now," he said, pulling out a packet of cigarettes, lighting one, and sticking it between his teeth. My nerves were so frayed that I suddenly found myself annoyed at his constant smoking. "Do you really need to smoke so much?" I snapped. Bigby looked at me, not angrily, just a little annoyed. "Madison, how many different smells do you think there are in New York?"

I blinked, startled at being asked such a random question. "Uh, I don't know. Probably hundreds."

Bigby shook his head. "More than that. Every person, every car, every restaurant and all its garbage. Even in human form, I can smell it _all._ If I didn't smoke to deaden my nose, I'd go crazy."

My eyes widened until they felt wider than plates. "Really? Wow, I nev-" I was interrupted by a voice from inside the office. "Mr. Bigby?" called out a nasally male voice. Bufkin. "Is everything alright out there?" Bigby called back. "Yeah Bufkin, we're good." He looked at me with a face that clearly said, 'Your turn.' Then, with a casual nod, he walked past me and disappeared around the corner.

I stood there for a minute, trying to process everything that had just happened, but then, I remembered why I was here in the first place. I gulped and stepped into the office.

Inside was the usual clutter. Bookshelves, cabinets, tables piled with centuries' worth of knick knacks and other old stuff. Overhead, a tiny, intricate wooden pirate ship floated through the air. Snow was sitting at her desk, hands folded, a tired smile on her face.

"Hello, Madison," she said, gesturing to a nearby chair. "Please, have a seat." I sat down, looking at the floor, waiting for her to speak. Had I done something wrong? Had Bluebeard convinced them that I wasn't trustworthy?

"I wanted to know how you were doing, Madison," Snow said. I looked up at her, surprised. Her pale face was open and sincere. "Bigby told me how you helped him the other day, and I started thinking about all the other things that have happened to you since you found out about Fabletown. Grey Heart, Frau Trudy..." She trailed off, running a hand through her frazzled black hair.

I sat there, dumbstruck, feeling like a fifty-pound fishhook had been removed from my chest. "So...You aren't mad at me?"

Snow looked shocked. "Mad at you? Why?"

I squirmed, suddenly embarrassed. "Well, Bigby didn't tell me why you wanted to see me, so I just assumed..." I sat there, feeling like a complete idiot. Snow smiled warmly at me. "Of course not, Madison," she said. "I know Bluebeard is a little standoffish, but everyo-" She was interrupted by a fluttering noise from overhead. Bufkin swept down from the ceiling and landed on the desk.

"Terribly sorry to bother you, Ms. White, but Bluebeard wishes to speak to you," Bufkin said. Snow frowned. "Can you tell him to wait a minute?" Bufkin shrugged. "I tried already. He wouldn't listen. It was all I could do to have him wait long enough for me to get you."

Snow sighed and stood up, looking at me apologetically. "Would you excuse me, for a moment?"

I was in an infinitely better mood now that I realized that I wasn't in trouble. I nodded, smiling. "Of course not, Ms. White. Take your time." With a nod, Snow was up and gone, heels clicking away on the stone floor. I sat there, then realized that Bufkin was still on the desk, sitting awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the next.

"So...how are you , Bufkin?" I said, trying to break the tension. The winged monkey started, like he wasn't used to people talking to him without a reason. He finally answered. "Very well, thank you." We sat there for a few more seconds, before Bufkin spoke again. "Want to see a new book I found the other day?"

Bored of sitting in the hard wooden chair, I nodded. "Sure," I said, standing up and stretching. Bufkin nodded. "Very good," he said, before turning and taking to the air. I followed underneath him, past rows of bookshelves, a silver chariot, and more bookshelves, until he stopped at one in particular. Fluttering to the ground, he reached up and grabbed a book off a low shelf. It was a small, ancient copy, bound in stained, peeling maroon leather and stamped with a shimmering emerald border. He dusted it off, then looked at me. "I found it yesterday. As far as I can tell, it's very old, although it's written in English." Opening it, he scanned the pages intently. "Most of the writing is too smudged to be read. However, there is one section I can make out, except for the end. I can't quite pronounce it..."

"Here, let me try," I said, extending a hand for the book. Bufkin passed it over to me and I looked at the page he had been reading. The pages were cracked and yellow, stained brown in places. However, the black, lacy words were still legible. Scanning the page, I read the passage out loud, trying to pronounce the last sentence.

"_From inside the mind to out in the world,_

_ The spirit of creativity_

_ Unique to one's self,_

_ Shall manifest alive and anew_

_ Spiorad samhailfhadu, laithriu agus beo!"_

I looked at Bufkin expectantly. "Does that sound right?" I said. Bufkin opened his mouth to answer, then stopped. "Um, Miss Madison?" He squeaked. "The book!"

Startled, I looked down at the book in my hands. The pages were _glowing,_ white light pouring out like the book was a flashlight. It started to grow warmer in my hands, not quite burning, but still hot. The whole thing started shaking violently. "Bufkin?" I screeched. "What's happening?"

Before he could answer, there was one last flash of light and a huge puff of smoke. Coughing, eyes burning, I finally dropped the book and stumbled, trying to see through the smoke. It dissipated quickly, finally letting me see.

In front of me, Bufkin was crouched on the floor, wings spread over his face. At his feet was the book, still steaming slightly. However, there was someone else, too.

Standing next to Bufkin was a tall, slender girl. Her long white hair was pulled back in a messy braid that swung over her shoulder. She had wide, innocent eyes that were two different colors, one a pale sky blue, the other a rich, bloody red. She wore a pale blue tank top, ragged white jean shorts, and a sleeveless white leather jacket. Around her neck was a small black cord, with tiny white teeth strung on it at regular intervals. To complete the image, a silver katana was tied over her back, a dark blue ribbon dangling from the hilt.

The girl blinked twice, then looked at me, confused. She opened her mouth and spoke. "Madison?"

I stared back, feeling as if my lungs were going to explode. After standing and gaping like a fish, I finally found my voice.

"Chyna?"


	8. Chyna Part 2

**Hello, everyone! Before I review comments, I want to tell you a story, written by a friend of mine (Let's just call her TechnoBubble).**

** Sometimes, I dig a hole in my yard and jump in, pretending to be a carrot. I must become one with the carrots. Today I painted myself orange. I love carrots.**

** Carrots.**

** Carrots.**

** Carrots.**

** I LOVE CARROTS!**

** The end.**

** Beautiful, amiright? Let's give her a hand! *Clap clap clap***

** Ok, COMMENT REVIEW TIME!**

** Cecilia Green: Whoa, whoa. Let's not go invoking Rhea, now. Names have power. And sorry I hooked you, I know firsthand that fishooks in your flesh are not happy fun times. As for Bigby, he had to tell her eventually, cause, as smart as Madison is, she can be pretty clueless sometimes. I is sooooo happy you liked the chapter!**

** TheKittenAuthor: HUZZAH! HOW MANY POINTS DO I RECEIVE?**

** Teenage Mexican Master Chief: Hey, a new face! I appreciate your comments, and are glad you like the story!**

** Remember, comment if you like it, or even if you don't, so I know when to write more! And also, this is your LAST vhance to vote on the poll for this story. I will be closing it tonight.**

** Enough chit-chat. LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Chyna slowly looked around the room, confusion etched all over her face. "Madison?" She said again. "Where are we?" Then, she looked at her feet and noticed Bufkin staring up at her. "Oh. Hey, Bufkin. How are you?"

Bufkin's eyes grew so wide I thought they were going to pop out of his sockets. "H-how do you know me?" he squeaked. "Who are you? _What _are you?" Chyna looked a little annoyed at his question. "What am I? That's hilarious, coming from an immortal green flying monkey." She turned back to face me. "So, really, what's going on?"

My voice seemed to have disappeared again. I swallowed hard, then spoke. "I-I'm not sure," I squeaked. "There was a book, and smoke, and lights..."

"Wait, you know this girl?" Interrupted Bufkin. "How? Who is she?"

I blinked, a little stunted by the questions. As childish as it sounded, Chyna had always been my secret. I never even told my mom about her, and I definitely didn't want to tell Bufkin about her. So I improvised. "This is my imaginary friend from when I was younger," I fibbed. "Her name's Chyna."

Bufkin frowned, then nodded, clearly not happy with my meager response, but not able to find anything wrong with it. Chyna, on the other hand, just looked amused. She'd always been good at knowing what I was thinking.

"Sooo..." I started, trying to break the obvious tension. "I don't think we should have read that book, Bufkin."

"Really?" he said cynically. "Well, obviously it was some sort of spell book. Question is, how do we reverse it...?"

Now, maybe would would have been able to reverse the spell right then, if Bluebeard hadn't stormed in on us, with Snow trailing behind.

"Bluebeard, I know that without you, Fableto-" She stopped abruptly and stared at Chyna, too dumbfounded by her unusual appearance to speak. Chyna tilted her head and smiled. "Hey, Snow," she said casually. "Bluebeard bothering you again?"

Bluebeard gawked at her, and I noticed a little muscle twitching by the corner of his eye. "B-bothering her?" He stuttered. "Who are you to call me a bother, you little bitch?"

Chyna frowned, and I saw that her pupils had narrowed ever so slightly. "You should watch your language, Mister," she growled at him, fists clenched.

Snow opened her mouth to stop them, but the fight was already underway. "Mister?" sneered Bluebeard, finally coming out of his stupor and giving Chyna his usual condescending smirk. "Well, whoever you are, at least you know how to talk to your superiors."

"The name's Chyna," she snarled, and I saw that her pupils were narrow diamonds, like a snake's. "And I know how to talk to people not worth my time, too. Like this." And, in a show of terrible immaturity, she stuck her tongue at Bluebeard.

It wasn't such a terrible thing, but there was something so scornful about it that I could see it instantly made Bluebeard furious. Over Snow's cries of, "Bluebeard, stop!" He stepped up to Chyna and swung his fist at her. It hit her full in the chest, and she flew backwards, slamming into a nearby bookshelf and sliding to the ground, books falling around her.

Instead of copying Snow, who was standing perfectly still with a hand over her mouth, looking horrified, I just glanced at Bluebeard with a mixture of triumph and sympathy. "You have no idea what you just did," I said.

Bluebeard glared at me. "Wha-" was all he managed to say, before a white blur materialized in front of him and slammed into his chest, knocking him to the ground. Chyna stood over him, breathing hard, katana drawn, both of her pupils thin slits. "You should have listened to Snow," she growled. She stuck her katana under his chin, and forced him to meet her eyes. "Now, why don't you go crawl back into whatever hole you came from, and stay there until someone needs you?"

Bluebeard looked like he wanted to say something, but winced as the blade under his chin dug into his skin. A few tiny drops of blood appeared. He gulped, then nodded.

Chyna smiled, her trademark sarcastic smirk. "Good boy." She stepped back, brushed herself off, and slipped her katana back into its sheath. She shot me a superior look, smiled at Snow, who was still gaping, then turned and frowned at Bluebeard, who was still lying on the ground, staring up at her in utter shock. "Well, what are you still doing here? Go!"

I never saw Bluebeard move so fast. He shot up and rushed from the office, sprinting to the door and slamming it with a _bang._ Snow stared after him, then looked back at Chyna and me. She blinked a few times, then coughed. "Well, then," she stuttered. "Bufkin, Madison, could you two _please _tell me what the _heck's _going on?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Bufkin beat me to it. "I was showing Miss Madison a book I found the other day, and she was helping me with the pronunciation of some of the words. She read a few lines, and then the book started smoking and glowing. There was a flash, and this girl appeared. Miss Madison says her name is Chyna, and she was her imaginary friend when she was younger."

Snow looked at me. "Is that all true?" I shrugged. "Just about."

Snow seemed to make a visible effort to pull herself together. "well, then," she said, "I guess we have to find a way to reverse the spell. Chyna, do you reme-"

Her words died in her throat. Chyna was gone. "Madison? Where did she go?" Snow said, a rising note of hysteria in her voice.

"I-I don't know," I stammered, heart speeding up. How did she disappear so fast? Had she gone back to wherever she came from? Had the spell worn off?

"Miss Snow! Miss Madison! The door!" yelled Bufkin. Both my and Snow's head whipped in the direction of the door. It was swinging open on its hinges.


	9. Chyna Part 3

**Hello, everyone! This is the first chapter of a little experiment I'm trying. Usually, as you all know, I upload chapters at just over 1,000 words. So, now, imma try something else. Starting now, I'm trying to upload at **_**least **_**2,000 words per chapter. I need the practice. Once I can do that, I'll slowly work my way up. This **_**may **_**mean that chapters take a little longer. Sorry.**

** Now, COMMENT REVIEW TIME!**

** TheKittenAuthor: Fixed! Please tell me if you find any more. Also, tell me the name of this cult! I will visit!**

** Teenage Mexican Master Chief: Only the jerks, though. Only the jerks...**

** Losthero171: Yeah, gotta be polite about it. And it's fine. I figured you were busy. That's usually the case when people don't comment.**

** Now that that's typed...LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

There was a time frame of about five seconds that everything was still. No one moved, spoke, or did so much as bat an eye. The only noise was the subtle ruffling sound made by Bufkin's feathers as his wings twitched ever so slightly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Snow turned towards me, very slowly, with a face so taunt that I could tell that she was making an effort not to panic. "Madison?" she said, quietly. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone? And why?"

I stared at her, processing the question. Where could she have gone? This was her first time in Fabletown (or in the world, for that matter,) so it wasn't like she had any place in particular she would have wanted to go.

After another twenty seconds of me thinking, I swallowed hard, then spoke. "I...I'm not sure," I croaked, struggling to talk loudly in the heavy silence. "I can't think of anywhere she would have known, since she-"

"Miss White?" Interrupted Bufkin." Snow glared at him. "Not now, Bufkin," she said. Bufkin huffed and backed up, looking hurt. I frowned at Snow and held up a hand. "Calm down, Snow," I scolded, turning to look at Bufkin. "Go ahead," I said as gently as I could.

He looked up at me gratefully, then shot a smug look at Snow, who seemed a little embarrassed. "Why don't we use the Mirror?" he said.

"Wait, the Mirror?" I said, automatically running through every fairy tale I could remember in my head before I remembered Snow's story. "You mean, the Magic Mirror? 'Mirror, mirror, on the wall' and all that?"

Bufkin nodded. "That's right."

"Good idea, Bufkin!" Said Snow, turning and walking back through the crowded isles of bookshelves and desks. Bufkin and I trailed behind, Bufkin flapping overhead, me trudging along, not able to help feeling a little excited. I was going to see the Magic Mirror in action! I didn't even know they had the Magic Mirror here!

We finally reached a spot that was a little to the side from Snow's main desk. In front of us was a giant, ornate mirror, the kind with an ornate golden frame. The glass was smooth and polished, clearly reflecting Snow's worried face, Bufkin sitting on the ground at her feet, and my own face behind them.

Abruptly, our reflections swirled, twirling into green smoke. The mirror's surface was eventually filled up by a giant, green, alien-looking head, with no hair and a pointed chin. "What is it you wish to know, Miss White?" the face intoned in a deep, resonant voice.

Ignoring my tiny gasp of awe and surprise, Snow spoke to the mirror. "Mirror, mirror, no time to spend, show me the location of Madison's friend."

The face nodded cordially, before vanishing in a whirl of green mist. The mist eventually solidified into a picture: Chyna, walking down a street, people occasionally stopping and staring at her until she glared right back, which made them duck their heads and hurry off.

"What street is that, Mirror?" Snow murmured, gazing intently at the surface. The picture vanished, replaced by the green face. "I'm sorry, Snow. I can only show what can be seen," It said simply, before fading away to plain glass again.

Snow heaved a heavy sigh and put her face in her hands. "Dang it, Mirror," she muttered softly.

"Um, Snow?" I said tentatively, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What do we do now?"

"Now?" Snow turned, her blue eyes full of determination. "Now, we start looking."

* * *

><p>Chyna walked determinedly up the street, taking in the new and exciting sights with her mismatched eyes. Occasionally, some person walking by would stop and stare, mouth hanging open, but all it took was a glare and they were on their way.<p>

Chyna didn't know what to do. Back at the Office, no one had told her anything, but from what she could gather, she had appeared in the real world because of some kind of spell. Mads and Bufkin had wanted to send her back, that much she knew for certain. Back to being a dream character.

She shuddered a bit at the thought. She supposed that they would have sent her right back, if Bluebeard hadn't traipsed in and been such a jerk. Cutting him down to size had been satisfying, but Snow was there too, and now they all wanted to send her back.

Chyna set her jaw determinedly and quickened her pace. They would get her eventually, she knew that. But not before she saw the sights.

She walked past a vendor selling hot pretzels, and her stomach growled. She gazed hungrily at the soft pretzels, which were steaming slightly and smelled amazing. She checked her pockets. Surprisingly, there was money in them.

Smiling widely now, she stepped up to the vendor and held out a five dollar bill. "One pretzel, please," she said, salivating slightly.

The man, not noticing, or, more likely, not caring about, her strange appearance, simply scooped up a pretzel and handed it to her. In return, she passed him the five, then strolled off, sinking her teeth into the tasty snack, savoring the taste of sweet, salty pretzel dough. In five bites, it was gone.

She could get used to this city.

Chyna walked past an alley, only to pause as she heard a noise inside, a crunch almost exactly like a shoe stepping on a can. She halted and turned, peering into the shadows. The alley wasn't any different from the others; trash was scattered over the ground, the walls were plastered with grafitti, and there were several dumpsters buzzing with flies. "Is someone there?" she called cautiously.

She heard another noise from the alley, a low chuckle. Out from the shadows stepped a tall, tan woman. She was dressed in a white shirt and black jeans, a black throw over jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and combat boots. Her hair was cropped short, pure black except for a streak of red across the front. The woman smiled, not a nice smile, more like a sneer. "You shouldn't be out by yourself, little girl," she crooned.

Chyna didn't stop to think. She stepped into the alley and, in a single fluid motion, drew her katana.

The woman didn't back down, although one of her eyebrows did rise questioningly. "A katana? Really?" she said.

Chyna nodded. "Yep. Do we still have a problem?"

The woman nodded back. "I do like a challenge," she said simply, before lunging at Chyna.

Chyna was ready. As the woman lunged, she jumped to the side, and with expert aim, swiped her katana through the air. The blade sang as it sailed towards the woman, who jumped out of the way just fast enough to avoid getting cut in half. However, the sword sliced a clean line under her chin, eliciting a hiss of pain. She lifted a hand to cup her chin, then moved it away and stared at the blood on it. Glancing back at Chyna, she swiped a wrist under her chin and sneered. "Fast little rabbit, aren't we?" she hissed.

Chyna growled, and felt her eyesight become sharper as both of her pupils narrowed to slits. She noticed everything in shocking detail; the flies buzzing over the dumpsters, the lettering on the cans on the ground, the pearls of blood dripping from the woman's chin. "Cheeky little monkey, aren't we?" she quipped back, adjusting her stance.

The woman's eyes widened, before narrowing again. "Oh, and she has claws, too," she snarled. "How cute."

Chyna gave a barely suppressed growl before lunging again, blade set to take off the woman's arm. But she was ready this time, because she dodged to the left and stuck out her foot, sending Chyna sprawling and her blade sliding under a dumpster.

Chyna groaned and looked up, only just in time to see the boot hurtling towards her face. She tucked in her arms and rolled, bouncing to her knees and whipping around to face the woman, who advanced with the lazy confidence of a lion cornering a injured antelope. She laughed. "At the risk of sounding cliche, any last words?"

Chyna shrugged, then grinned, visibly rattling the woman's confidence. "Just two," she said simply, before reaching over her shoulder. There was a familiar _shing_ as her katana slipped from it's sheath. "Reappearing sword."

The woman's eyes grew round, and before she could say another word, Chyna had slammed her into a wall, blade at her throat. "Now, then," she ground out through her teeth. "I am going to leave this alley. You are not going to follow me. Is that clear?"

The woman grinned, despite the blade digging into her throat. "Clear as glass," she hissed.

Suddenly, there was a flash of smoky green light. Chyna was blinded for a second. When she could she again, the woman was gone. She heard a noise behind her, like a hiss, only ethereal and vibrating, like it was coming through plastic wrap. Chyna turned around-and immediately wished she hadn't.

Standing behind her was a creature straight out of a nightmare. It was the woman, only deathly pale, with rumpled hair, black and red demon eyes, and pointed fangs. Her clothes had been replaced by a ragged white shirt and pale jeans. Her body was tattooed all over with glowing red pentagrams. Worst of all, broken glass stuck out of her all over, from her head, her arms, her stomach. Blood oozed from the cuts the glass made, her eyes, her nose, her mouth, everywhere.

The creature grinned and lunged.

* * *

><p>I sighed, legs sore from walking up and down streets for over an hour. Ahead of me, Snow still hadn't slowed down, heels clacking against the pavement. "Come on, Madison!" she called over her shoulder. I huffed. "Easy for you to say," I muttered under my breath. How did she have this much stamina? Must have been the Fableness. I didn't complain, though. I wanted to find Chyna just as much as she did. What if she got hurt?<p>

As we turned the corner, I caught a flash of white flying out of an alley. "Chyna?" I muttered, pushing past Snow and squinting. Sure enough, it was Chyna, who had stopped running and was coming to a rest against a street lamp.

I pointed. "Over there, Snow!" I called, rushing past her and towards Chyna. She looked up at me tiredly, and for the first time I noticed the bruises that marred her pale flesh, the cuts that criss-crossed up and down her arms and face. "Oh my Gosh! Are you ok?" I said.

She nodded once, wearily. "Just a little beat up," she said. "I ran into that creep from the metal factory. The bloody glass thing."

My heart shot up into my throat. I still remembered, clear as day, the horrific monster that attacked Bigby at the old factory.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Snow, who had appeared behind me. "Wait, bloody glass thing?" she said. "Do you mean Bloody Mary?"

"That's who that was?" Chyna said. Snow nodded. "Yes, but I thought she was...Bigby said that he-"

"What? That he killed her?" I interrupted. "Snow, there were copies of it everywhere. The one he killed must have been a clone."

Snow frowned. "I'll have to tell Bigby." She looked at Chyna. "How did you manage to get away?"

Chyna cracked a grin, a ghost of her trademark smirk. "When she threw me into one of the dumpsters, I found an empty fire extinguisher. Turns out, it was still pretty heavy. She'll wake up in an hour with a big glass bump on her head."

I exhaled. "Good job, buddy." I turned to Snow. "So, what happens now?" I said.

Snow tried to talk, but Chyna interrupted her. "I think I know, actually," she said. "It's like, I've just got a feeling of how to go back. I think I've seen enough of this world, anyway." Struggling, she drew herself up. She turned to look at Snow. "Goodbye, Snow," she said simply.

Snow smiled back. "Goodbye, Chyna. It was nice to meet you."

Chyna turned and gave me a hug, which surprised me, because she was never one for hugs. "Bye, Mads," she murmured.

I realized I was choking up a bit. Saying goodbye to one of my first friends, finally brought to life, stung more than I thought it would. "Bye, Chyna," I finally said, returning the hug.

Chyna backed up, checked to see if anyone was watching, then said, "I'm ready to go back now, Madison."

It wasn't anything elaborate this time. With those words, Chyna faded away like a ghost, but not before she managed to flash me a smile and say one more thing, a sentence I'm sure only I heard. "I'll see you later."

I know only I knew how true that was.

And knowing that made me feel a little bit better.


	10. Crystal Thorn (ThekittenAuthor) Part 1

**Hello, everyone! So, so, sooooooo sorry I'm late! I had another chapter for my other story to work on, and that combined with my recent lack of motivation, means that I was late. Now, before I start, I just want to say...DANG I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS. Seriously, Crystal Thorn has been in develpoment for a loooooooong time. I have enough backstory about her to create an entire new fanfic. Hmmmmmmm...**

** Many, many tanks (that isn't a typo, by the by) to my pal, TheKittenAuthor, for all the information about Crystal. I hope you guys like her as much as I do.**

** Now...COMMENT REVIEW TIME!**

** LostHero171: Yeah, I had a lot of fun bringing her to life. Sometimes, I feel like she **_**is **_**real, and she hangs out with me a lot...I believe you have experience with these things, according to your profile page. And glad you don't mind the wait! I'll still update once a week, just...not right away.**

** TheKittenAuthor: He really is. And they might have, if what is about to happen didn't happen...**

** Teenage Mexican Master Chief: That person would a) get a cut tongue, and b) think she tasted like blood, glass, and gunmetal, with just a hint of sweat... but hey, that's just me.**

** Now, in the name of Cryaotic, the smexiest Let's player ever...LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

_ Immediately after Chyna Chapter ended..._

Just at the edge of Fabletown, between two dirty tenement buildings, there was a small, cramped alley. Like most of the allies in New York, the walls were smeared with dirt and graffiti, garbage was scattered over the ground, and several dumpsters buzzed with flies. One thing that set this alley apart from the rest was the giant refrigerator box at the end of it. Just like everything else in the alley, it was smeared with year's worth of paint and grime. The edges were shredded, festering with oozing yellow mold, and the black block letters on the sides were too faded to make out.

Some might wonder what this box was still doing in the alley, other than attracting dust and rats. However, anyone who approached the box would always, inexplicably, remember some appointment or chore they had forgotten, and rush off to complete it, not giving the box a second thought. As such, the box had stood untouched for years.

This night, however, a figure was approaching the box. They wore a black leather pantsuit with high-heeled black boots and a long black trench coat. A black fedora was perched at a jaunty angle on the figure's head, and dark shades obscured their eyes. They stalked down the alley with an easy, confident stride. They made a beeline for the box, never stopping or wavering. Once they reached the box, the figure continued walking, and passed through the surface as if it were water.

The other side of the box was quite different from the dark, dirty alley. The figure stepped into a giant living room, filled with giant, plush sofas and armchairs in rich shades of brown, which went with the thick creamy rug and chocolaty, wood-paneled walls. Dark brown end tables sat next to each seat, some with a chic lamp on them, others with lush potted plants. There was a giant painting on each of the four walls; one of a serene, medieval-style village, the second of a mysterious, moonlit forest, the third a giant snow leopard and a pale golden lioness, each with a dove perched on their shoulder, and the fourth a full-profile portrait of the Fabletown sheriff, Bigby Wolf.

The figure flopped onto the nearest couch and sighed, taking off the trench coat and shaking off their fedora. Wavy platinum-blonde hair spilled over the woman's shoulders. She took off her shades, revealing piercing silvery-blue eyes framed with long, pale lashes. She immediately replaced the shades with a pair of frameless glasses, throwing the shades into the air, where they twirled once and vanished.

Next to the couch, there was a sudden swirl of twinkling purple flame, and a tiny girl, no more than eight, appeared. She had long, coffee-brown curls, giant, Caribbean blue eyes, and a cherub-esque face. She was wearing a tiny pink sundress with a picture on the front: a kitten wearing glasses, writing in a book with a tiny feather quill.

"Cryssie!" the girl squealed, jumping at the woman. The woman smiled and enveloped the girl in a hug. "Manami! How goes my favorite little witch?"

"Mary got in a fight!" said Manami, pulling away and pointing at a tall, gilded mirror in the corner of the room. The entire room was reflected back, but something was different; Bloody Mary was sitting on the couch next to Crystal. She sighed, stood up, and walked out of the mirror. "Dammit, kid," she muttered.

"You look like shit. What happened to you?" Said the woman bluntly, eyeing the long cut under Mary's chin, several bruises on her arms, and the nasty-looking bump on her head.

"She got in a fight with a _shiroi sh__ōjo_!" chirped Manami, totally oblivious to her slip into Japanese. The woman snorted. Manami pouted and crossed her arms. "What's so funny?" she said.

"Nothing," said the woman, quickly putting on a perfect poker face. "So, she got in a fight with a white girl, huh?"

Mary stared at Manami in annoyance. "How the hell did you know that?" she hissed.

Manami blinked for a second, then broke into a huge grin. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys. I learned how to read minds today, Cryssie!"

The woman stood up and glared down at Manami. At her height, she towered over the girl, whose face went from beaming to nervous instantly. "So let me get this straight," she said slowly. "You learned a dangerous skill that I wasn't ready to teach you yet, and the first thing you do is invade someone's mind, which is the highest form of sacrilegious invasion?"

Manami shrank back, eyes wide and fearful. She gulped and nodded. "Y-yes," she stuttered.

The woman broke into a gigantic grin. "Awww, you make me so proud, Imōto!" she cried, bending over and giving the girl a giant bear hug. "I couldn't have done any better myself!"

The girl hugged the woman right back. "Cryssie o arigatō!" she said, once again slipping into Japanese. The woman chuckled. "You're welcome, Manami."

With a shocking flip of attitude, she straightened up and glared at Bloody Mary, an act that few had ever accomplished without dying in the following ten minutes. "Now, then," she scolded. "Why were you out fighting?"

Mary opened her mouth to answer, but stumbled for a second as a feeling of lightheadedness overtook her. Accustomed to this feeling, she straightened again and growled. "You couldn't wait three goddamn seconds for me to answer, Crystal?" she snarled.

Crystal waved her hand impatiently. "Oh, come one, Mary. You know I do NOT have time for that shit. Besides, you're so kawaii when you're angry! Now, you picked a fight with a weird albino bitch, just 'cause you were bored. She then cut you with a sword and beat your skull in with a fire extinguisher. Sound about right, doll?"

Mary made an angry, feral noise in her throat, but nodded silently.

"Fuck, I was afraid you'd say that," Crystal said, her pale eyebrows knitting together in frustration. "This means I gotta wipe all of their memories so they don't hunt you down and throw that fine ass down the Witching Well. Even though they don't know where to look, it's still a possibility... C'mon Manami-chan," She easily scooped up the young girl in her arms, her mouth now in a gentle smile. "We need to make some magic."

With that, Crystal strode through a door on the side of the room, leaving a confused Mary to stalk back into the mirror and wonder why she put up with Crystal at all.

* * *

><p>The room that Crystal entered looked like a cross between a Asian bedroom and a mad-science lab. There was a low, ankle-height bed, the bed frame a polished ebony, the blanket an oriental pattern in purple and crimson, scattered with small, square, black pillows. The wooden floor was bare, save for a small woven mat with a low table. On the table was a china teapot, steam rising from the spout, filling the air with the warm scent of chamomile tea. A jade vase sat in the corner, full of tall bamboo poles.<p>

However, the other side of the room was entirely different. There was a giant ebony cabinet with glass doors, full of jars with labels that said things like, 'Black Forest Soil', 'Dragon Tears', or, 'Powdered Chimera Fang'. Several test tubes, burners, and pipettes sat stationary on a wooden table. There were even wooden shelves on the walls, on which rested a variety of things: several knives of varying size, shape, and color, a mortar and pestil carved from milky white stone, and a set of silver scales.

After setting Manami on the bed, Crystal walked up to the science tables, whistling a tune to herself. She leaned into the cupboards and pulled out several jars, setting them on the table. After grabbing the scales, mortar, and pestil off the shelf, she popped open one of the jars. She sprinkled the contents, which turned out to be dried poppy seeds, onto the scale, measuring carefully. She opened another shelf and pulled out a piece of glass, which she placed on the opposite end. After seeing that the scales were balanced, she nodded, then put everything in the mortar and ground it to a fine powder. She filtered the powder into a beaker, added a dash of liquid from a container marked, 'Lethe', then, with a flick of the wrist and a few muttered words, had the burner alight. Crystal stood back to admire her work.

She turned to Manami, who had been watching with rapt attention. "Now, you tell me, Imōto," she said seriously. "What do I do next?"

Manami didn't even pause before answering. "You have to get the Black Forest Oak branch and carve it with the iron knife! Right?"

Crystal smiled. "Exactly." She lifted a knife off the shelf, tiny, but curved wickedly until it was almost a hook. heading back to the cabinet, she reaching into the back and withdrew a small chunk of wood. With an expert hand, she carved the wood into the shape of a tiny whistle, patterning it with intricate runes which glowed briefly before settling on. In no time at all, she was finished. Glancing at the contents of the still-bubbling beaker, she dropped the whistle into the solution, while chanting words in an ancient, mysterious language.

The solution in the beaker started bubbling furiously, thick white smoke billowing from the top. Crystal started chanting faster, and suddenly there was a giant flash of white light. Once the light and smoke cleared, Crystal picked up the beaker and tipped it over onto the tabletop. Out came the tiny whistle, steaming slightly, but otherwise intact. Crystal picked it up and examined it, before nodding once. She turned to Manami. "I have to go. Be back it ten. Remember, don't go through the door behind the bed."

Manami nodded. "Okay. I won't," she said, although she had already gone in the room over a dozen times and knew exactly what was in it. "See you later, Cryssie."

Crystal smiled. "Bye," she said. With a flick of the wrist, she was gone, consumed by emerald flames.

* * *

><p>Snow knocked firmly on the door to Bigby's apartment, Madison right behind her, still a little red-eyed after Chyna's departure. Snow really didn't know what to do to comfort her, so right now she turned and gave her the most reassuring smile that she could.<p>

"Are you sure you want to stay?" She questioned. "You don't have to talk about Mary if you don't want to." Madison took a shaky breath, but smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Snow," she assured her. "I'm fine."

Snow had never really thought about it, but now, as she looked at this young girl, so insistent to help, she realized how brave she really was. Seeing a terrifying mirror demon fight the the Big Bad Wolf, one of the fiercest Fables alive, couldn't have been easy for her, yet she not only escaped, but dug deeper, investigating what most Mundies would have passed off as a dream. After everything that had happened because of that, getting tortured by Grey, cursed by Frau Trudy, saving Bigby from Woody...She was still putting on a brave face.

Snow put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks," she said softly. Madison blinked, looking a little shocked, but as she opened her mouth to reply, the door swung open.

Bigby stood in the door frame, eyes questioning. "Snow? Madison? What is it?" he said. Snow took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye. "Bloody Mary's alive," she said.

Just as Snow expected, Bigby's eyes turned wide as pie plates, before he closed them and shook his head. "That's impossible," he insisted. "I killed every single one of her at the factory. She saw me!" He pointed a hand at Madison, who flinched a little, but then met his furious eyes with a determined expression. "We saw her today," she said quietly. "She attacked someone."

Bigby stared at Madison in shock. "Who?" he all but yelled.

"Oh, just some weird albino bitch," said a voice from behind Bigby. He, Snow, and Madison all jumped, and looked to see a tall, pale woman leaning casually against a wall in Bigby's apartment. Snow recognized her instantly. She groaned loudly and put a hand to her face. "Hello, Crystal," she muttered.

Bigby growled, loud enough for everyone to here. "What do you want, Crystal?" he snarled, eyes taking on a yellow gleam.

Crystal giggled. 'Aww, you look so smexy when you're angry!" she said. Her eyes fell on Madison, who instantly stumbled a little. "Oh? Is this a new Fable I see? Or a Mundy girl who managed to sneak away undetected while she witnessed my favorite urban legend get crushed in my puppy's jaws? And yes, I did just refer to Bigby as my puppy. Problem?

Madison stared at Crystal. "H-how did you?" she said faintly. Crystal just laughed again. "Oh, I could tell you, but it wouldn't really matter. After all, you won't remember any of this!" She lifted a small wooden whistle to her lips. "Love to stay and chat, but I got places to go, Fables to bang, spells to practice, that kind of stuff! Say goodbye to your memories!" Before Bigby, Madison, or Snow could do anything, she blew on the whistle, which emitted a eerie, ethereal noise, like ghostly whale song. The whistle evaporated into sawdust, but the noise continued.

Snow instantly recognized the noise made by a memory wipe spell. "What did you do?" she yelled furiously, taking a step towards Crystal, but stumbling, already feeling a trickle of blood under her nose. Crystal just watched as Snow struggled to stand, turning to see that Bigby and Madison were unbalanced as well. The noise changed, now adding a piercing sound, like a bird call, to the chorus. Snow's head started to pound painfully. The noise blended together into a piercing shriek, reverberating around her skull.

Snow covered her ears and shook her head violently, trying to fight the spell, but it was no good. She could feel herself start to fade. She heard a noise behind her, loud enough to rise over the ghostly shrieking, and saw that Bigby had tripped and slammed into a wall. However, she saw something else, something that surprised her.

Madison, as a Mundy, should have been the first to fall, since she had no magical resistance against spells. However, she was still standing, albeit shakily, and more than that, she was taking forceful steps towards Crystal, who seemed surprised. "Stop...this!" ground out Madison, staggering towards Crystal.

"Wow. You are one tough Mundy. I know some _Fables _who didn't last this long," Crystal said, impressed. Madison snarled and lunged drunkenly at the witch, who stepped to the side, leaving Madison to fall to the ground with a _thud_. Incredibly, the girl staggered to her feet again. "Not...gonna...let...you," she muttered.

That was all Snow saw. Her strength finally gave out, and she fell to the floor, unconscious, the last noise she heard being the unforgiving ringing.


	11. Crystal Thorn (TheKittenAuthor) Part 2

** Hello, everyone! I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart for how late I am. I can really only write once the school week is over, and trying to balance this with my other story, not to mention the story I started on FIMfiction, **_**plus**_** the longer chapters, means I am slowly starting to slip on my schedual. I may have to start sporadic updates... Again, much sorry. Such feel bad. Many apologies. **

** Today, I am going to vent my feelings about various things in the author notes, for your entertainment. If you would prefer not to read them, skip to COMMENT REVIEW TIME or the beginning of the story.**

** 1. Ok, has anyone ever had that moment where you're watching a show, and you 're yelling at the characters because you KNOW what to do, even though they don't? That happened to me pretty hard the other day. I was watching some of the newer pokemon episodes, and there was this evil, mind-controlling pokemon with these glowing lights on it. Ok? So, I was hoping the characters would have some sense and NOT LOOK AT IT, and some of them did, but most just pulled a massive Charlie Bone (good book series, by the way,) which basically means to me that they TOTALLY FORGOT THEY HAD EYELIDS. I know, split second situation, blah blah, but it wasn't split second. They knew what was going to happen, AND had seen it happen before, AND had like 5 seconds to prepare, but they didn't. Many were mind controlled. **

** 2. I want more InkPotts animations. Everyone who watches InkPotts animations will understand why. If you don't know who that is, look them up.**

** 3. I feel sad knowing that none of my favorite Youtubers will read and comment on my stories, since I have no social media. T-T**

** 4. That reminds me, I HAVE NO SOCIAL MEDIA. Turns out, there are like 5 other FineChynas on Facebook, Twitter, etc. but none of them are me. The only thing I have other than this is a FIMfiction account, which I currently only one story on, because I am too busy here. You're welcome.**

** Ok, enough of this. COMMENT REVIEW TIME!**

** TheKittenAuthor: Well, sadly, Mads does pass out. Just after Snow. I'm pretty sure I mentioned that Mads has serious MC repelling skills. And I know Manami is cute, but Mads has seen cuter. Bigby is his true form, for instance :) Also, dang it, I knew Hero was onto us! We were found out!**

** LostHero171: It's fine, man. Sickness happens. And Kitten described Crystal as 'A personification of my insanity, with intelligence added' so you aren't too far off. Thanks for the comment, as always!**

** wildwolf007: And is that bad, or good? Even if it was bad, thanks for commenting!**

** NN010: huh. I was wondering who it was. Glad you liked the chapter! thank TheKittenAuthor for Crystal.**

** ReadALLTheBooks: *Desiree voice* So you have wished it, so shall it be! It just might not be right away...**

** Ok, these were way too many notes, so I'm just gonna jump right in. LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

><p><em>Three months after last chapter, or one year after the discovery of Fabletown<em>

I walked out of the supermarket, arms full of groceries, humming to myself as I started the walk home. Once I got back to my apartment, I was planning to curl up and read the new book I had gotten today, _Pet Semetary._ It was supposed to be really good, albeit creepy, and I could barely wait.

Out of nowhere, there was a twirl of green flame inches from my face. I shrieked and fell over backwards, groceries flying everywhere. Milk, eggs, and tomatoes spilled and mixed together on the pavement, heading down the nearest storm drain. I winced, sore from landing so hard on the ground, and looked up to see a tall, pale woman standing in front of me.

She had long, wavy, platinum-blonde hair, but her face was hidden behind a copy of Carrie. She lowered the book and looked at me with pale blue eyes. Whipping a pair of frameless glasses out of her pocket, she put them on and looked at me with interest. "Oh?," she said, tossing the book over her shoulder. "Is this a new Fable I see? Or perhaps a Mundy girl who sneaked away undetected while she watched my favorite urban legend get crushed in my puppy's jaws? And yes, I did just call Sheriff Wolf my puppy. Problem?" She said all of this without stopping or taking a breath.

My head was spinning. Obviously, this woman was a Fable, but how did she know all this? Who was she? And why did I feel as if I had heard someone say that to me before?

"Um...hello?" I said nervously, standing up and wincing slightly at the pain in my back. "Um...how did you know all that stuff?"

The woman looked at me coldly. "I kidnapped the Sheriff and fucked him up until he told me," she said tonelessly.

Whatever I had been expecting her to say, it _definitely_ wasn't that. I made a funny choking noise in the back of my throat. This woman was looking at me with absolutely no expression. It terrified me. Had she come here to get me too? I started backing up as slowly as possible, hoping she wouldn't notice, but then-

The woman burst out laughing. "O-oh my g-god!" the woman gasped, holding her stomach, bent over from laughing so hard. "Y-you sh-should have seen the l-look on your f-face!" She straightened and took a deep breath, wiping a tear out of her eye. " God, I wish that's what I had done. No, I just read minds." for the first time, she seemed to notice all the groceries I had dropped. "Oh, shit. Sorry about that." She waved her hand and muttered a few words under her breath. In a flash, everything flew back where it should, and before I could blink, I was holding the grocery bags again, whole and undamaged.

"Now then..." There was another flash, and the bags disappeared from my hands. I flinched, looking back at the woman accusingly. She noticed my expression and waved a hand in an airy manner. "Oh, relax. I sent them to your place. We got stuff to do! No time for stopping at houses!" Suddenly, she grabbed my hand in an iron grip and started shaking it so hard, I thought my wrist would snap. "Name's Crystal. Fabletown's finest witch, anime artist, fangirl, you name it!"

She let go of my hand, smiling at me like she had told me the secret to winning the lottery. I smiled, (or at least, tried to smile) back, cradling my throbbing hand against my chest. "Nice to meet you, Crystal." I said.

She laughed again. "Man, you sound like Snow. Now, you wanna be part of one of my crazy, funny-but-possibly-insanity-inducing escapades? And before you answer, you actually don't have a choice in this, so you should probably say yes."

It felt like the world was spinning. Crystal seemed nice enough, but it was possible that she was just totally insane. Whatever she had in mind might be fun for her, but dangerous and possible _fatal_ for me. Still, I apparently didn't have a choice, and if she knew Snow, she couldn't be too bad, right?

I sighed. Whatever this 'escapade' was, better to get it over with quickly. "Sure," I said.

Crystal beamed. "Great!" she said enthusiastically, grabbing my already raw hand. In the time it took for me to say, "OW!" she flicked her hand, and we were engulfed in emerald flames. Before I could react, the fire was gone, replaced by the familiar clutter of the Business Office. Snow's desk was directly in front of us. Seated in it was, of course, Snow White, scribbling away on a thick stack of papers. She didn't even lift her head. "Hello, Crystal," she said, in a bored tone. "Bigby isn't here right now."

"Hey, Snow!" Crystal said cheerfully. "Look what I brought!" She shoved me forward, and I tripped, barely managing to catch myself on the edge of Snow's desk. This time, Snow did look up, surprised. "Madison?" A look of understanding dawned on her face. "She dragged you here, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, straightening up and brushing myself off. "How did you guess?"

Snow smiled tiredly. "Crystal pops up a lot. She has a very..._dominant_ personality, with everyone."

"That's right!" chirped Crystal, materializing next to me and grabbing my shoulder. "Now, Mundy Mads, how about you and I kidnap Miss Princess here and make Sheriff Puppy chase after us?" She dropped her voice to a whisper, like she was letting me in on some great secret. "Trust me, angry Bigby is too smexy to miss out on."

Before I even had a chance to process that, Snow interrupted. "Crystal, the last time you did that, Bigby almost punched a hole in the wall. Besides, I have a lot of paperwork to do."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, Snow. You act like I care. Now, what do you say, Mundy Mads? Ready to run from the Big Bad Wolf?"

I stared at her. She was suggesting we kidnap Snow and provoke the Sheriff, who was a twelve-foot tall wolf with the ability to blow down houses? And why did Snow seem so calm about it? She really _was _crazy! I shook my head. "I think I'll have to pass on this one," I said, trying to keep my tone light.

Crystal frowned. "Awww," she said, and I thought I detected a trace of genuine disappointment in her voice. "And here I thought you were cool. I guess we have to do this the hard way."

She looked me dead in the eye, then evaporated into a ball of emerald flame. Before Snow or I could do anything, the sphere of fire flew at me, passing right through my chest, over my heart. I could feel heat spreading from the spot where the fire touched me, creeping over the rest of my body. I looked at Snow, who was looking at me with a mixture of shock and pity. "Snow?" I said quizzically.

She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly, there was a rushing noise in my ears. Blackness washed over me like a tsunami, and before I could react, I passed out.

* * *

><p>Snow stared at Madison in horror. The girl was looking at her hands, flexing her fingers, like she was getting used to them for the first time.<p>

Snow stood up, glaring at Madison. "Crystal!" she shouted angrily. "Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!"

Madison-or rather, _Crystal-_ waved a hand and smiled. "Oh, come on, Snow!" she said, in Madison's voice. "it's not hurting her! Besides, this way, she doesn't have to miss out on the fun! Now, come here, you!" she walked up to Snow and, before Snow could do anything, grabbed her and flipped her over her shoulder.

Snow squirmed, banging her fist against Crystal's back. "CRYSTAL!" she shouted. "PUT ME DOWN!" Crystal, totally ignoring her, walked out of the officer, whistling to herself. She walked through the hall, down the stairs, and outside, where, ironically, Bigby was.

It took him a few seconds to take in the sight before him: a beaming Madison carrying a thrashing Snow White over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Once it finally sank in, he stared. appalled. "Madison?" he fumed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Snow, hearing Bigby's voice, interrupted before Crystal could answer. "It's Crystal!" she said resignedly, finally falling limp.

Bigby didn't need to ask more to know what Snow meant. "Dammit, Crystal!" he growled. "I don't have time for this! Put Snow down and leave!"

Madison pouted. "And miss out on seeing you angry? No way!" She grinned mischievously. "If you want your princess back, you gotta get her!" With that, she bolted past Bigby, who recoiled, and took off down the street, singing, "_Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, the big Bad Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf?" _Bigby ran after her, swearing loudly. "STOP!" he shouted angrily. Crystal laughed as she turned a corner. "Catch me if you can, puppy!" she yelled over her shoulder, rounding the corner so that Bigby lost sight of her. When he finally turned the corner, she was gone.

Bigby sighed, closed his eyes, squeezed the bridge of his nose, and said a single word under his breath.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Crystal smiled, taking a seat in Snow's chair in the Business Office. She knew that it would be hours before Bigby came back here, and in the meantime, she could just chill, read a book, or talk to Snow. She looked over at her hostage, who, at the moment, was tied up and perched on top of a bookshelf. Noticing that Crystal was looking at her, Snow sighed. "Listen, Crystal," she began. "I know you're not going to untie me, but could you at least let Madison go?"<p>

Crystal frowned and shook her head. "No way, Snow," she said. 'if I did that, Fables might start thinking that I'd _listen _to them! Imagine how terrible that would be!" Snow rolled her eyes. "Yep. Disastrous," she said sarcastically.

Crystal tuned her out, thinking back to Madison. The entire time she had been possessing the girl, she had noticed a slight pinching feeling in her chest. It wasn't really painful, just uncomfortable. This happened sometimes; her host lashing out subconsciously against her control. However, it usually went away in a minute or two. With Madison, it still hadn't stopped.

Now that she thought about it, it actually seemed to be getting worse. It had changed, from a slight pinching to an actual pain, which seemed to be increasing by the second. Crystal frowned, trying to ignore it.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Crystal swore she heard a voice (that sounded a lot like Madison's) shout two words at her. _"GET OUT!" _At the same time, the pain in her chest exploded, and, before she knew it, she was suddenly standing three feet away from the desk. Crystal blinked, utterly shocked, and noticed that Madison had slumped over in her chair, still unconscious. The mundy girl groaned, slowly sitting up again, blinking and looking around the room. "Wha-?" she muttered. "What happened?" She saw Snow, who was staring at her in amazement. "Snow? Why are you all tied up?"

For once in her life, Crystal was entirely speechless. Never had anyone, much less a Mundy, been able to break her control.

Madison looked over at Crystal, her brow furrowed. "I remember," she said, slowly. "You took me here, and then..." Her eyes widened. "You possessed me!"

There was a giant _SLAM! _The door to the office stood open. Standing in the doorway was Bigby Wolf, chest heaving, snorting like a bull. "There you are," he growled.

Crystal looked around, from the angry mundy girl to the furious Sheriff. She laughed. "Totally worth it. _You-"_ she pointed at Bigby, '-still look smexy when your angry._ You-" _she pointed at Madison, "-are definitely a cool Mundy. We'll have to hang out sometime, have some tea, talk books and shit. However, I got stuff to do, so imma split. Adios, bitches!" With that, she was gone, consumed in a swirl of emerald flames.

Madison looked from the dumbstruck sheriff to Snow White, who was still sitting on the bookshelf. "Does she talk like that a lot?" Madison said nervously.

Snow laughed. "You have no idea," she said.


End file.
